criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Doty
| Type = Companion (Taryon Darrington) | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = (nonfunctional) | Last = | Count = 14 | AppID = Doty | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = DotySpelling of "Doty" confirmed by Sam Riegel. (source) Doty 2.0 (successor) Doty 3.0 (successor) Doty 4.0 (successor) Doty 5.0 (successor) | AKA = | CreatureType = Construct | Race = Mechanical Servant (1.0, 2.0, 3.0), Steel Defender (4.0, 5.0) | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Understands every language that Taryon does Can only say "Tary" | Status = Functional | DeathReason = # Doty: Dismantled by devils # Doty 2.0: Unknown # Doty 3.0: Unknown # Doty 4.0: Malfunctioned and attempted to kill the Darrington Brigade. | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Taryon Darrington (creator; master) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Doty is the mechanical servant, scribe, and best friend of Taryon Darrington. Description Appearance Doty Doty is humanoid in shape, about eight-and-half feet tall and lanky. He looks like he has been frequently repaired, with many scratch and scuff marks that are most likely the result of acting out fantasy battles with Taryon. In an attempt to create a disguise for Doty, Taryon glued Shayne Tranter's hair to him to create a wig and goatee. A mask was then added so Doty ended up with a "secret goatee" under the mask. The hair was later removed, although traces of the goatee were still there. Doty 2.0 '''Doty 2.0 is presumably of a similar appearance to the original Doty. '''Doty 3.0 Doty 3.0 stands a shiny golden color, gifted the materials by a thankful ore-baron whom Taryon's Brigade of Adventurers saved from a terrifying doppelgänger's plot. Doty 5.0 It's unknown if Doty 5.0 is the same model or an entirely new Doty. Unlike previous versions, Doty 5.0 has an opposable thumb. Personality Biography Background Doty Doty was created by Taryon Darrington to be his biographer and only friend. Doty was destroyed during Vox Machina's journey through the Nine Hells with his creator weeping over his shattered chassis. Taryon later built a new construct named Doty 2.0 as a replacement. Doty 2.0 Doty 2.0 was rendered nonfunctional after taking heavy damage in battle. He was repaired by Taryon in Whitestone. It can be assumed Doty 2.0 went in the way of his predecessors. Doty 3.0 Doty 3.0 was built after Doty 2.0 and was likely destroyed in service to Taryon and the Darrington Brigade. Doty 4.0 Doty 4.0 malfunctioned and attempted to kill Taryon and the rest of the Darrington Brigade. Doty 5.0 When Vox Machina reunited a year after the battle with Vecna, Tary was currently travelling with Doty 5.0. Relationships Taryon Darrington building Doty|artist=NLN4|src=https://twitter.com/NLN4v/status/832466770686455808}}]] Taryon was Doty's creator and master. Doty faithfully transcribed all of Taryon's words and actions into the book he carried with him. The human built him when he was 27 years old and considered the construct to be his best friend. The two of them often acted out battles from the stories that Taryon had read. 'Hazel Copperpot' Despite usually being apathetic to individuals that aren't Tary, Doty 5.0 percieved Hazel as a threat. Hazel's intention to act as a biographer to Taryon Darrington would have threatened Doty's purpose and so Doty managed to express frustration, hostility and competitiveness with her despite being completely featureless and having a vocabularly of a single word. Character Information Doty Abilities Notable Items * "The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington" by Sir Taryon Darrington (working title, still-in-writing, safely retrieved by Taryon after Doty was heavily damaged ) Doty 2.0 Abilities * Limited speech; can only say "Tary" * Hand Cannon; takes a short rest to reload Notable Items * Boots of Elvenkind * "The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington" by Sir Taryon Darrington (working title, still-in-writing) Quotations Trivia * Because Doty was capable of writing, he was technically smarter than Grog Strongjaw. * Sam said that when he pitched the idea for Taryon he told Matt that he wanted to have a follower that would be his biographer. The Artificer class (which Matt had recommended) has a mechanical companion, typically in the form of an animal. They altered the stats a little (took some points from strength to add to intelligence) so that he could write. * Pumat Sol was reading a completed copy of The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington in . References Art: